


teach me how to survive you

by hanakos (ijekiels)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Multi, ao3 is so difficult, i just wanna say...LENMIKU MARRIED, i swear this fic is dumb af but like.. so am i, i was so happy that LENMIKU MARRIED that im posting this early, the summary is so clapped i apologise, there are like 73294739724 characters in here im not even going to bother for now LMAOOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijekiels/pseuds/hanakos
Summary: there were definitely smarter things one could do that WASN'T falling for a stranger you've just met in a cinema. while you were both third-wheeling your friends, in fact. but then again, miku was never the brightest apple in the bunch. and apparently, neither was len.
Relationships: Gumi/IA (Vocaloid), Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin/Utatane Piko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	teach me how to survive you

**Author's Note:**

> everyone log into twitter and check mikucolle's account for the picture of LENMIKU MARRIED  
> ok so i wasn't supposed to post this now, i was going to wait until i wrote more chapters but LENMIKU MARRIED made me so emotional i just had to post this like i had to even though it still kinda sucks. so here it is

**one: so begins the terrible predicament**

Miku shoved popcorn into her mouth with as much vigour as she could muster while she fumed in the fraying plush seats of the cinema. She was _furious_. Or perhaps that was an understatement. No, she was absolutely, positively going red with anger. A bout of giggles bubbled from the girls beside her, and she continued stuffing her mouth in an attempt to block out their treacherous voices.

When her best friend of ten years, Nakajima Gumi, had texted Miku a week ago with an invitation to join her at the cinema, she'd rightfully expected an afternoon of girl's fun, where they'd pass the drinks between them and fight for the armrest while they snorted at the latest superhero movie everyone and their dog seemed to be raving about. You know, as per their ten-year-long tradition. As she made her way to their agreed gathering point by the food kiosks, however, Miku realised that she was naive. And how very wrong, how overly trusting in their friendship she was. There stood her best friend, — no, a traitor! — hand in hand with her girlfriend of four months, who was a lovely girl called IA Planetes. It was only then that Miku found herself knee deep in the worst predicament possible.

Don't get her wrong, Miku was not one of those people who were against their best friends dating, and she certainly was far from being homophobic. In fact, she was undeniably the one and only reason for the blossoming of Gumi and IA's romance. IA was a junior in one of her clubs and had tagged along with Miku and Gumi for lunch one day, and the rest was just history after that. Miku was completely willing to play the role of the supportive best friend, and she had proved this by spending too many sleepless nights coordinating Gumi's date outfits and planning too many itineraries, but wasn't there that saying about bros before hoes? Friends before fiends, and all that? She'd done so much for Gumi and IA's relationship, so the least Gumi could do for her in return was to keep her out of their relationship. Really, that was all she asked for. One tiny, simple thing.

In a nutshell, she didn't give a damn about who her best friend chose to date. What she _did_ care about, however, was how and why her best friend somehow decided that the best way to repay her act of kindness was to bestow upon Miku the tremendous duty of being their third wheel, and why exactly she was expected to put up with it.

Miku glowered at the screen, too busy steaming in her anger to pay any attention to the movie, which probably defeated the purpose of her coming all this way to the cinema in the first place, but she was too irritated to care at the moment. This was not in the agreement. This went against all the clauses in their friendship pact, for God's sake! Here she was, being scammed in broad daylight, and she was just sitting there and taking it. Gumi could probably get herself sued for fraud. Miku was pretty sure Gumi had not mentioned any sort of girlfriend when she had practically begged Miku to tag along with her to the movies, because Miku knew she would have refused. Was that the reason, then? Did Gumi outright lie to her best friend of a decade just to get her to suffer?

Miku reached for more popcorn only to discover that, to her dismay, the bucket was already empty. She spared a quick glance to her side after praying that the two girls were not engaged in any acts of public fronication, and saw that theirs had remained quite full. Clearly they were too obsessed with each other to finish the popcorn. Or even think about anything except each other's mouths for that matter. Miku felt her scowl deepen at the thought. why come to the movies, then, if you were going to spend the entire time fondling each other? Wouldn't a better way to spend their money and time be to lock themselves up in a closet instead? She suppressed a shudder at the thoughts of her friends doing— yeah, no. She wasn't about to go into that train of thought.

Miku briefly wondered if she could nick some of their popcorn without them noticing. They weren't eating it after all, but her conscience was split into two halves: The kinder, morally justified part of her was telling her to not take their popcorn when they had already paid for her ticket, drink and popcorn (she might have thrown a little bit of a teeny tiny fit when she realised that she was going to be third wheeling in a dark cinema for two whole hours) but the meaner, spiteful half was egging her to just take it already, they wouldn't miss it either way. In the end she agreed with the devil in her, feeling particularly malicious from the constant giggling she had to endure.

She sucked in her breath before leaning in sneakily towards the loving couple beside her, her fingers wiggling in the air as she made to grab the bucket on Gumi's lap. It was quite a distance from her, however, as Gumi was sitting so close to IA they were practically in each other's laps, so Miku moved in a little closer until— her elbow collided with something hard behind her. A small 'oof' alerted that she had bumped into the person seated beside her.

Her face flaring hot with embarrassment, Miku whirled around with a thousand 'sorry's ready on the tip of the tongue, before meeting eyes with the person she had knocked into. It was a boy who looked around her age, from what she could discern under the dim lights from the flickering movie screen. He was rubbing his ribs in pain, but an easy smile bloomed on his face as he made eye contact with her.

And, well — that was how it all started, really.

_x_

Len prided himself on a lot of things— his talent for basketball, being the older twin, his record-holding ability to finish a bunch of bananas in one breath— but his soft personality was not one of them. And it was definitely not on the list when it was the reason why he constantly gotten himself into tricky situations like these.

He and his twin sister, Rin, had been joined to the hip (not literally, thank god) ever since they were born. Or at least, ever since _Rin_ was born, as he was the older twin, a fact that he would probably never shut up about as long as he lived. They were similar in looks and personality despite their differing genders, and people often joked about how they shared a brain, but that was as far as their resemblance went. Although both twins were outgoing and mischievous, Rin was always ruthless in her prank-makings and was always ready to stand up for herself when she needed to, while Len had always been a bit of a pushover, and spent most of his time in the playground hiding behind Rin while she waved the bullies away with a stick. Even now, several years later, when they were all grown up, his sister had never dropped the habit of looking out for him and protecting him despite being the younger twin (by four minutes). Thus, it should be understandable that Len had quite a soft spot for Rin and could never find it within him to say no whenever she wanted something. Although this fact often came back to bite him in the ass rather than benefit him in any way.

Exhibit A: he was currently third wheeling his sister and her boyfriend, Utatane Piko, at the movies.

It wasn't Rin's fault per se, he tried to reason with himself as he munched on popcorn. He was here because Piko had won free tickets to the cinema months ago and had conveniently forgotten about it until he had dug it out of his pocket that morning and discovered that it was a day away from expiring. Never one to think about Len's emotional wellbeing, (which was, by the way, not in the best condition at the moment; he felt that he was well on his way to be traumatised for life from the smooching sounds coming from his left that he was trying his best to ignore) he had extended an invitation to the Kagamine twins. Len, of course, was more concerned for his own mental health and had initially rejected the offer, but Rin had yanked on his ear and yelled at him about wasting free things while Piko tutted on about being ungrateful on the side, so he had no choice. It was a life or death situation, really — accompany his sister and her boyfriend to the movies or risk prematurely losing his ears. And since Len was too tender-hearted to argue and he didn't want to be two ears short at the tender age of seventeen, He agreed. Thus landing him in his current dilemma.

I _t's not a big deal. I will survive._ These eight words had become his mantra as the movie stretched on and on with no end in sight, much like the tight spandex suits the superheroes were wearing. Even when Rin and Piko had nearly knocked the soda over by getting particularly boisterous with their amorous activities, or when they spilled popcorn into his lap and onto his favourite pair of skinny jeans, he continuously repeated these eight words over and over again in his head to the point where they stopped sounding like words and started morphing into the chorus of _I will survive,_ and prayed for the superheroes to just march up to the villain and punch them in the face to put him out of his misery already.

Len was just thinking this — _it's not a big deal I will survive_ — while making a valiant effort to focus on the hulking, green muscles on the screen when some movement beside him caught his attention. He turned to his right — _not_ the side where Rin and Piko sat, for he feared he would permanently lose his eyesight if he saw what they were getting up to that involved so many limbs — and was faced with the sight of what looked like a girl performing acrobatics in her seat. Upon further inspection, however, he realised that the girl was not auditioning to join the olympics but in fact attempting to reach for the popcorn bucket in her friend's lap. He peered a little more carefully. Her friends, who were very engaged with each other instead of the movie that was playing before them.

Len felt a spark of glee burst through the endless despair wallowing within him. How wonderful! Here he was moping about alone, when he had a comrade to commiserate with all along right beside him. He observed the girl for a moment, racking his brain for a way to start a conversation with her without being creepy or intrusive. As he watched her wiggle her fingers desperately in the direction of the desired popcorn bucket, he decided that the best course of action was to take pity on the girl and offer some of the popcorn Rin and Piko had abandoned.

Or, that was what he was about to do, until she elbowed him right in the ribs.

Len instantly felt all the air leave his chest through his mouth in what sounded like a very poor impression of a balloon letting out air. _Forget acrobatics,_ he thought, _she could probably go for archery with her aim._ The girl immediately swiveled around, looking apologetic, and Len couldn't help but smile at the openly guilty look on her face. Especially since he had caught her red-handed in the act of stealing popcorn from her friends. All of a sudden, he came to the realisation that his opening to talk to her had gone and shoved itself in his face. He wasn't going to spend the remaining hour or so listening to Rin and Piko advance the physical aspect of their relationship, so, opportunist that he was, he immediately seized his chance by the tails.

"Hello," he greeted cheerily in an attempt to sound friendly, though his lungs were still recovering from the blow and he ended up wheezing pitifully instead.

The girl blinked owlishly in response, no doubt stunned that he sounded like one of those whoopee prank cushions when you sat on them too hard, before she snapped out of her thoughts and began apologising profusely. "Oh my god," she whispered, her hands flying up and hovering by his arms, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there— I mean, I wasn't intending to elbow you in the lungs, but I just finished all my popcorn, right, and I was just checking to see if my friends would want to share—" she deflated a bit, pausing her speech. "I'm rambling. Sorry. Yes, that's what I meant. I'm really, really sorry."

Len smiled, as the movie began playing an ominous theme in the background. "I'm fine," he noted thankfully that his voice had gone back to normal again, "you can have some of mine, if you want."

The girl blinked again. "huh?"

"Oh, sorry, I meant—" he gestured towards the popcorn in his hands, "-we can share the popcorn?"

"Oh," said the girl.

"Yeah," said Len.

The ominous theme continued to blare in crescendos.

"Right," Len spluttered, mortified, wishing that he could just slide beneath the seats and never emerge again, "Sorry. What was i thinking. We don't even know each other, you just elbowed me in the ribs—"

"I really am awfully sorry about that," she interjected, her hands clasped in apology. "I'd love to share the popcorn, if you don't mind. i just finished mine, you see." she waved her empty bucket with a sheepish smile on her face.

"I noticed," Len remarked, before proceeding to mentally slap himself for saying that out loud. Now he sounded like a creep who went around staring at girls in cinemas, and she would never want to share his popcorn, leaving him with only smooching sounds and growing self hatred for company!

However, the girl did not rise from her seat and slap him across the fact the way his overactive imagination was certain she would. She only looked even more ashamed. "It's not like they were going to miss it..." She mumbled, her voice so small he nearly couldn't hear her over the movie.

Choosing not to reply in case he messed up and blurted something weird again, Len scooted closer to the girl and tilted his popcorn bucket towards her. She smiled her thanks gratefully, and they both turned to watch the movie once again.

Except that Len's body decided that this was the prime time to act like a hormonal thirteen year old again. For some reason completely unknown to him, being in a cinema with a girl in close proximity had caused him to revert to his blushing virginal days. He couldn't concentrate on the movie at all, not just because he hadn't been paying the slightest ounce of attention for the past hour and therefore had no idea what was going on, but also because every time he reached for more popcorn, his hand would accidentally brush against the girl's fingers, and he'd feel every nerve in his body jolt at the sensation, like all the blood flow in his body was rushing to his hand. He felt awful and dirty, like a pervert. What in the world was he doing? He didn't even know her name! And for all the effort he went through to talk to her, they barely exchanged a word, much less partake in any form of commiserating.

As Len was drowning in self loathing, he felt a small tap on his arm. Immediately whipping around at a speed so fast he was surprised he didn't snap his neck in half, he found himself eye to eye with the girl he was sharing his popcorn with, their noses an inch away from bumping together.

His hormones were having an absolute hayday. _Too close. Way too close._

"Sorry if this is kinda weird," the girl whispered, smiling in that sheepish smile that made his heart jump to his throat, "But... are you perhaps third wheeling too?"

Len only had a moment to note his surprise at how she wasn't trying to whack him over the head for being a complete pervert before he jumped at the chance for conversation, "Yeah. You too?"

From this distance, Len could see the girl's face more clearly. Her lips were pulled tightly into a grimace, but she did look rather pretty despite her somewhat pained expression. Her large eyes were bright despite their dark surroundings, and they seemed to change colours with the screen— green, yellow, blue. She had bangs that were long enough to brush past her eyelids, and her face were framed with a few wispy strands of hair, while the rest were tied back in pigtails that perched high on her head. It was a childish hairstyle, yet she wore it well. Also, she had a dimple on her left cheek when she smiled. This fact devastated Len quite a bit when he came to that realisation, though he was not sure why.

After a moment, the girl was opening her mouth to reply, forcing Len to stop gawking openly at her like she was a piece of meat. She leaned backwards and jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at a passionate couple not unlike the pair on his left. "For the past hour and half or so, yeah."

Len felt a pang of empathy at her words, and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Too bad for us, huh? It's as if they hate all the single people and are going out of their way to spite us."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I quite enjoy being single, thank you very much. But not so much when my friends decide that me being single also makes me a good choice for third wheeling."

Len snorted. Well, what did you know? There was someone out there who understood his plight, after all. He told her as much, and she laughed in return. The room felt tight all of a sudden when he noted to his chagrin that she had quite a delightful laugh as well.

"I'm Miku," she offered, her voice still tinged with that lovely laughter, a dimple forming the shape of a crescent moon on her cheek.

"I'm Len," he replied, trying not to let his voice betray how his heart was performing a concert in his chest. "I'd shake your hand, but mine are covered in popcorn grease, so..."

Now it was Miku's turn to scoff. _Miku_. That was her name— it was adorable. It suited her. "As if we haven't been rooting through the same popcorn bucket for the past two dramatic monologues or so. I think I can do with a little hand shaking."

And so they shook hands.

Len tried his best not to focus on the way her hands fit perfectly in his own, but it was an extremely difficult feat when they were so small and warm and, well, greasy.

They ended their handshake with their hands even greasier than before, and Miku's face was lit up with a triumphant grin that was leagues and miles prettier than her abashed smile. Then she leaned even closer and Len felt his chest constricting so tightly he thought his heart was about to rupture, and she whispered behind a grease-covered hand, "this movie is boring. Do you wanna get out of here?"

Len took in the grinning girl beside him, who had her hair pulled up in pigtails despite being older than a five year old and had a moon-shaped dimple on her cheek and a smile that made his blood surge, and thought to himself, _well shit._

But what he said instead was, "Yeah. I'd love to."


End file.
